Dreaming Again (Meanie)
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Katakan padaku bagaimana cara untuk mengenalnya. Hanya dihadapannya aku menjadi tak berdaya. Aku bukan diri ku lagi - (Kim Mingyu) Bisakah dia menggantikan tempat "nya" di hati ku? Terlalu lama hati ini tersiksa. Aku tak sanggup lagi menanggung perasaan ini sendiri. Sakit... - (Jeon Wonwoo) Seventeen. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. GyuWoo. MingWon. Meanie Couple. Yaoi. Happy Reading
1. Teaser

**Tittle : Dreaming Again [Meanie]**

 **Author : RunaPandaKim**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Genre: Drama, Little romance**

 **Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Warning : BL/Boys Love/ Sonen AI. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI!**

 **PERTEMUAN [TEASER]**

 **Seoul - 2014**

Terik matahari menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat pria jangkung merutuki hari ini. Panas!

Musim panas kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung. Udara kering dan suhu extreme menguar begitu ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Kalau tidak ada kelas hari ini aku akan memilih pulang ke rumah dan mendekam didepan kipas angin." Sambil terus merutuki cuaca siang ini, sang pria membawa laju motor sport birunya keluar dari area rumah sakit. Beruntungnya siang ini jalanan cukup lengang sehingga ia tidak perlu terburu-buru melaju.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di Sungkyunkwan University. Masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum kuliah dimulai. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kantin yang berada di sebrang kelasnya nanti.

"Mingyu-yaa" sapa Seungcheol begitu melihat teman sekelasnya datang dengan raut wajah kesal. "Wassap bro"

"Berisik hyung"

"Ululuuuhhh galaknya" Seungcheol tertawa melihat reaksi Mingyu, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat teman sekelasnya yang sedikit menyebalkan.

Mingyu duduk dihadapan Seungcheol setelah membeli segelas teh dengan banyak es didalamnya. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengaduk sedotan sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Belajar buat apa hyung?"

Mingyu memperhatikan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba serius membaca buku catatannya.

"Hmm.." yang ditanya hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku catatan. "Presentasi kelompok"

Mingyu hanya ber-oh mendengar jawaban Seungcheol.

Sambil terus meminum es teh pesanannya, samar-samar Mingyu mendengar namanya disebut beberapa kali dan ditatap kagum oleh beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lalu lalang didalam kantin, namun ia tak perduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dikagumi karena ketampanannya. Sudah biasa.

Bosan melihat Seungcheol yang tak bisa diganggu, Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kantin. Pandangannya kosong menatap halaman kampus terlihat begitu menyilaukan diterpa sinar matahari. Hingga ia tak sadar terus memperhatikan dua orang mahasiswa berjalan menuju kantin.

Satu mahasiswa bertubuh jenjang dengan kacamata bulat, sedangkan satunya lagi bertubuh lebih mungil dengan bibir yang tak hentinya bercerita asik.

Hati Mingyu mulai berdesir melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Sepasang maniknya mengekori setiap langkah keduanya.

"Hyung, hyung!" Mingyu menepuk pundak Seuncheol berulang kali hingga Sungcheol merasa terusik

"Apa sih Gyu"

Mingyu menunjuk keduanya dengan dagu "Siapa tuh hyung?"

Seungcheol mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu.

"Oohh itu anak smester 5 kan?"

"Bukannya dia yang dulu ikut jadi panitia ospek?" Tanya Seungcheol balik.

"Yang satunya hyung. Kalo yang itu juga aku inget."

"Wonwoo-ssi? Mereka seangkatan, dia ketua senat" Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Oh Wonwoo-ssi.."

 **TBC**

Hello everybody, apakah ada yang kangen sama Runa? *ngarep*

Maaf untuk ff KrisTao nggak pernah di update lagi karena sebelum Kris keluar dari exo author udah ada perasaan ngga enak jadi inspirasinya menguap. Dan ternyata beneran mereka berpisah gitu aja

Setelah menghilang cukup lama akhirnya ada inspirasi buat nulis lagi setelah kenal Meanie. Sumpah gemesh banget sama couple satu ini. Apa lagi sama sifatnya Wonwoo yang tsundere minta diculik. Semoga kali ini inspirasinya nggak putus lagi ditengah jalan, aamiin

Tapi untuk ff kali ini alur cerita bakal aku bikin sesuai kisah nyata dengan dibumbui banyak micin biar agak gurihan. Dan satu hal lagi kalau ff ini author upload di wattpad dengan cerita dan judul yang sama. Jadi jangan sampai ada yang salah ya ini bukan plagiat. Untuk sementara author buat teasernya dulu yaa

Terus ada kemungkinan ada ff yang bakal aku remake dan aku lanjutkan ceritanya dengan cast Meanie. Ada saran judul yang mana yeorobun?


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Dreaming Again [Meanie] chapter 1**

 **Author : RunaPandaKim**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Genre: Drama, Little romance**

 **Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Warning : BL/Boys Love/ Sonen AI. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo** , panggil saja Wonwoo. Seorang laki-laki- _tulen_ , usia 20 tahun. Kuliah di Sungkyunkwan University jurusan Farmasi smester 5. Kesehariannya saat ini: bekerja, kuliah, mengerjakan proposal tugas akhir, makan dan tidur.

 _Tugas akhir? Bukan skripsi?_

Ya, dengan keadaan keuangan keluarga serta kapasitas otak yang biasa-biasa saja membuat Wonwoo memilih untuk menempuh jenjang Diploma 3, hanya selisih 2 tahun untuk menjadi seorang Apoteker.

"Setidaknya aku lulus dengan syarat minimal pendidikan agar bisa bekerja di rumah sakit."

Jawab Wonwoo tiap kali ditanya mengapa tidak memilih untuk menjadi seorang sarjana. Baginya yang utama saat ini adalah bekerja dan menghasilkan uang untuk dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya.

 _Kenapa tidak mengajukan beasiswa?_

Heyy~ dengan kapasitas otaknya saat ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Ia bukanlah mahasiswa yang pandai, bukan pula termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa berprestasi dibidangnya. Ia hanya mahasiswa biasa dengan nilai akademik yang biasa pula. Dengan pembawaannya yang supel namun tegas, bertanggungjawab serta aktif mengikuti setiap aktivitas organisasi kampus membuatnya dipilih untuk menduduki posisi wakil ketua senat mahasiswa. Hingga akhirnya ketua terdahulu lulus pada musim semi tahun ini sehingga otomatis Wonwoo naik jabatan menjadi ketua senat mahasiswa.

 _Kekasih?_

Terakhir kali Wonwoo menjalin hubungan dengan Lisa Manoban, teman sekelasnya di kampus yang terkenal tomboy dan sedikit aneh. Hubungan keduanya hanya bertahan selama satu minggu. Awalnya Wonwoo bungkam saat Lisa meminta penjelasan dibalik keputusan sepihak. Namun penjelasan Wonwoo ternyata lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan. Waktu ku tak hanya ku gunakan untuk membalas pesan dan rengekan mu."

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan perempuan jangkung ini ketika hubungan yang baru seumur jagung kandas begitu saja.

Jika kau cukup dekat dengan Wonwoo, kau akan tau seberapa sering ia dengan bangga menceritakan tentang seorang Park Chaeyoung atau sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Rose', perempuan yang sejak _Junior High School_ selalu menempati relung hatinya hingga saat ini. Dengan berkedok sebagai 'sahabat' mereka terus menjalin komunikasi dengan baik.

Biarkan Wonwoo menikmati sakitnya dengan terus mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki sejak dulu. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun sejak ia mencintai Rose, dan sudah kali keempat Rose memperkenalkan kekasih barunya pada Wonwoo.

Sejujurnya Wonwoo tak pernah setuju dengan laki-laki pilihan Rose, dan terbukti dengan hubungan yang tak bertahan lama. Namun bukan hak Wonwoo untuk melarang, karena ia hanya seorang yang dianggap 'sahabat'.

Perasaannya pada Rose yang terlalu kuat membuatnya tidak benar-benar tulus mencintai para mantan kekasihnya. Wonwoo selalu merasa bersalah, namun ia tak ingin menyangkal perasaan yang masih terus tertanam hingga mengakar erat

.

.

.

Sepasang kristal kelam menatap seorang lelaki yang selalu merebut atensinya akhir-akhir ini dari tempat duduk favoritnya di dalam kantin kampus, sendiri. Mingyu setia mengekori setiap langkah keduanya dari lorong lantai satu sebelah selatan menuju laboratorium _Farmakologi_ di bagian utara gedung kampus. Ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas memperlihatkan senyuman yang membuat para fansnya gemas.

Disesapnya es teh pada gelas ke-duanya. Masih betah memperhatikan dua lelaki yang terlihat serius membahas materi yang akan dipraktekkan kelompok mereka sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Hingga tak sengaja manik mereka bertemu.

Tak sengaja

Ada sedikit kecanggungan ketika hal yang diam-diam dilakukan tertangkap basah oleh objeknya. Mingyu mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpura pura sibuk dengan smartphonenya

.

.

.

Di dalam laboratorium _Farmakologi_ suasana tampak lengang. Semua mahasiswa tengah serius berkutat dengan berbagai macam soal asistensi. Beberapa mahasiswa diam-diam membuka kertas contekan yang sudah dibuatnya sebelum masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Wonwoo yang saat itu tengah serius mengerjakan soal hanya melirik sekilas, tak ada keinginan untuk menegur. Bagi Wonwoo tak masalah baginya mendapatkan nilai rendah yang penting ia mengerjakannya dengan usaha sendiri, bukan dengan mencontek. Mencontek tidak akan membuat mu menjadi jenius, _right_?

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Semua lembar jawaban sudah terkumpul rapi di meja dosen. Seungkwan yang awalnya duduk di sebrang Wonwoo saat asistensi langsung mengekori lelaki bermanik rubah menuju kotak persegi berisi tikus putih milik kelompoknya.

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo berdehem menanggapi panggilan Seungkwan. Tangan berbalut _handscoon_ masih sibuk dengan seekor tikus putih.

"Kau kenal Kim Mingyu?"

Menggeleng. Setelah menyuntikkan larutan _Furosemide_ injeksi pada tikus dalam genggamannya Wonwoo menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu. Anak semester satu"

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng. "Ada apa dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya kekiri-kekanan, memastikan tidak ada yang akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Seungkwan sedikit berbisik, "sepertinya dia menyukai ku." Mata Wonwoo membulat.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Seungkwan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Beberapa kali aku memergokinya saat sedang memandangi ku. Bukan cuma sekali dua kali Won!"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, sepertinya kali ini temannya tidak sedang membual. Ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya untuk mengetahui sosok Kim Mingyu.

"Selesai praktikum kita ke kantin. Biasanya dia selalu disana kalau tidak ada kelas."

Wonwoo menautkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya tanda setuju, lalu menulikan pendengarannya meskipun Seungkwan terus bercerita dan kembali fokus pada hewan uji yang sempat diabaikannya

.

.

.

Udara mulai sejuk ketika mentari secara perlahan digantikan posisinya oleh bulan. Kelas Mingyu baru saja selesai lima menit lalu. Dua jam perkuliahan hanya diisi dengan diskusi kelompok untuk tugas Profesor Han minggu depan. Tidak ada hambatan, pembagian tugas kelompok dan materi sudah dihandle seluruhnya oleh Hanbin. Tak ada yang membantah perkataan Hanbin yang notabene lebih tua dibandingkan semua teman sekelasnya.

Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Yoojung duduk bersama di dalam kantin. Topik pembicaraan kali ini adalah Kim Hanbin.

"Kau lihat saat dia mengatur semuanya senidiri?" Soonyoung mereka ulang kejadian saat di kelas Manajemen Farmasi. Raut wajahnya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Hanbin, tangannya menunjuk satu persatu teman dihadapannya.

"Kumpulkan semua materi pada Yoojung. Kau yang membuat makalah." Telunjuk Soonyoung terarah pada satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok mereka. Yoojung terbahak melihat betapa mirip intonasi Soonyoung menirukan Hanbin.

"Kau power point" Kali ini Soonyoung menunjuk Seokmin yang menahan tawa sambil menunduk memukuli meja.

"Sisanya presentasi. Jangan ada kesalahan. Aku ingin nilai yang sempurna." Semua menyoraki Soonyoung karena bisa begitu menghayati perannya sebagai Hanbin.

Tak ada yang menyukai seorang Kim Hanbin, mahasiswa sekaligus laboran di kampus. Sikapnya yang suka memerintah dan selalu cari muka dihadapan dosen membuatnya dijauhi. Tak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan Kim Hanbin.

Ketika semua orang asik membicarakan Hanbin, Mingyu mendapati sosok yang selalu ia cari.

Dua orang lelaki memasuki kantin dengan masih menggunakan jas laboratorium. Hanya saja saat ini semua kancing jas dilepas dan dibiarkan terbuka.

Manik kelamnya bertemu dengan manik rubah. Hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi membuat degub jantung Mingyu tak menentu. Dua orang yang diperhatikan Mingyu saling menatap. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, yang lebih tinggi kemudian mengangguk seperti mengiyakan

Setelah pesanan sudah diterima, keduanya melangkah keluar kantin.

Dua pasang manik itu kembali bertemu. Hanya ingin memastikan, lalu menolehkan kembali pandangannya pada teman disampingnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan langkah keduanya hingga menghilang dibalik lorong. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Membuat rasa kesal pada Hanbin sebelumnya menghilang seketika.

"Hari ini tak buruk juga" Mingyu tersenyum sambil terus memandangi lorong terakhir yang dilewati pujaan hatinya.

Di lain tempat, di dalam kelas _Farmakologi_. Seungkwan yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang terlihat antusias sambil sesekali menyesap es coklat tinggi kalsium pesanannya.

"Apa ku bilang. Dia menyukai ku Won"

Wonwoo mendengung dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan, mulutnya malas untuk menjawab. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan semua peralatan praktikum ke dalam ransel. Melipat jas laboratorium dengan asal kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Ada sesuatu yang difikirkannya sejak bertemu dengan Mingyu di kantin. Instingnya mengatakan ada sebuah kesalahpahaman setelah menatap sepasang manik kelam itu. Tapi Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Seungkwan.

Biarkan saja

.

.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih buat respon positifnya. Aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini :"))

Review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk meneruskan cerita. Aku tunggu reviewnyaaa


	3. Chapter 2

Maaf di cerita ini musim disesuaikan sama iklim tropis jadi gk bakal ada musim salju sama musim gugur. Yang ada cuma musim hujan, musim panas sama musim kawin.g

Mohon dimaklumi karena author mau fokus sama jalan cerita aslinya :"))

.

.

 **Preview**

Dua orang lelaki memasuki kantin dengan masih menggunakan jas laboratorium. Hanya saja saat ini semua kancing jas dilepas dan dibiarkan terbuka.

Manik kelamnya bertemu dengan manik rubah. Hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi membuat degub jantung Mingyu tak menentu. Dua orang yang diperhatikan Mingyu saling menatap. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, yang lebih tinggi kemudian mengangguk seperti mengiyakan

Setelah pesanan sudah diterima, keduanya melangkah keluar kantin.

Dua pasang manik itu kembali bertemu. Hanya ingin memastikan, lalu menolehkan kembali pandangannya pada teman disampingnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan langkah keduanya hingga menghilang dibalik lorong. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Membuat rasa kesal pada Hanbin sebelumnya menghilang seketika.

"Hari ini tak buruk juga" Mingyu tersenyum sambil terus memandangi lorong terakhir yang dilewati pujaan hatinya.

Di lain tempat, di dalam kelas Farmakologi. Seungkwan yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang terlihat antusias sambil sesekali menyesap es milo pesanannya.

"Apa ku bilang. Dia menyukai ku Won"

Wonwoo mendengung dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan, mulutnya malas untuk menjawab. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan semua peralatan praktikum ke dalam ransel. Melipat jas laboratorium dengan asal kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Ada sesuatu yang difikirkannya sejak bertemu dengan Mingyu di kantin. Instingnya mengatakan ada sebuah kesalahpahaman setelah menatap sepasang manik kelam itu. Tapi Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Seungkwan.

Biarkan saja

 **Preview END**

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk dengan gelisah di depan meja dosen pembimbingnya. Judul ke tiga untuk proposal tugas akhirnya tengah diteliti. Profesor Cha, di usianya yang menginjak lebih dari setengah abad, dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, ia menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan di berikan untuk mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Ditatapnya Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Setelah ku teliti sepertinya kau masih harus mengajukan judul baru. '... dampak penggunaan cat tatto permanen...' judul ini kurang sesuai untuk jurusan kita"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, lagi-lagi judul yang ia ajukan ditolak. Padahal ia dengan percaya diri sudah merancang proposalnya hingga bab dua. Profesor Cha menepuk pundak Wonwoo dengan sesekali meremas pelan, mencoba menyalurkan sedikit ketegaran.

"Datanglah pada ku kapan saja jika kau sudah memiliki judul baru." Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi perkataan pembimbingnya. "Ohh.. cukup ajukan judulnya dulu. Jangan membuat proposalnya. Paham?"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan profesor Cha.

"Aku suka semangat mu. Tapi kalau judul berikutnya masih kurang sesuai itu hanya akan membuang waktu mu dengan mengulang membuat proposal kembali. Tapi ilmu mu akan terus bertambah dengan membaca banyak referensi"

Setelah sesi bimbingannya selesai, Wonwoo kemudian pamit pada profesor Cha untuk kembali ke kelas. Wajahnya menunduk lesu. Minggu depan akan ada pertemuan untuk membahas seminar proposal. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah bersiap dengan judul ditangan. Sedangkan Wonwoo saat ini harus mencari judul ke-empatnya.

Ia ingat judul pertama dan ke-dua nya langsung ditolak secara mengenaskan oleh Jang ssaem. Alasannya adalah judul yang Wonwoo ajukan tidak sesuai dengan jenjang diploma.

"Kau bukan sarjana, cukup tau diri dengan mengajukan judul yang mudah saja"

 _Hell yeah_!

Ingin sekali Wonwoo mengumpat di depan dosen dengan kumis tebal itu. Tapi ia masih tau diri, ia masih butuh nilai yang baik demi kelulusannya.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya akan memasuki kelas, dari kejauhan dilihatnya lelaki tan sedang menyesap segelas minuman dinginnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya tanpa berniat melepaskan sedotan dalam mulutnya dengan satu tangan menumpu dagu. Lelaki yang belum lama Wonwoo ketahui bernama Kim Mingyu, yang kata Seungkwan menyukai dirinya - _menyukai Seungkwan._

Namun pendapat Wonwoo berbeda. Salahkan insting dan kepekaan yang tajam, ia bisa membedakan orang yang bermuka dua, atau yang benar-benar tulus. Dan yang paling penting ia bisa membedakan mana orang yang tertarik padanya hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata atau gesture tubuhnya. Wonwoo dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Seperti saat ini.

Sepasang manik yang sesaat lalu memandanginya sekarang tampak gelisah. Pergerakan lelaki tan mulai salah tingkah begitu menyadari pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang kesekian kali.

Wonwoo berbalik memasuki kelasnya. Senyuman kecil tersemat ketika menyadari bahwa dugaannya tidak pernah salah.

.

.

Jika dilihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia tampan, tubuhnya bagus, semua yang dikenakannya terlihat berkelas - _bukan berarti mahal_ -, nilai akademisnya tanpa celah, meski bukan dari keluarga kaya ia bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Ia memiliki seorang adik dan kakak perempuan yang bekerja di luar kota, ibunya bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar, sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil.

Sejak lulus sekolah ia beralih tanggung jawab menjadi kepala keluarga. Memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya dengan bekerja di rumah sakit. Tanggung jawab pada keluarganya membuat ia menjadi sosok yang keras dan sedikit kasar - _dalam berbicara_.

Sepasang _boots_ berwarna _wood brown_ ia kenakan setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan sedikit tergesa. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.17 KST, sedangkan ujian akhir semester dimulai pukul 14.45. Perjalanan menuju kampus kurang lebih 20 menit dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Belum ditambah waktu yang ia gunakan untuk berlari ke parkiran rumah sakit.

" _Shit_!"

Mingyu mengumpat sambil terus berlari, mulutnya tak berhenti merutuki rekan kerjanya yang datang terlambat di hari pertama ujian akhir semesternya.

Ditunggangi motor _sport_ birunya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa kali ia hampir menerobos lampu merah dan dihadiahi klakson serta teriakan sumpah serapah pengemudi lain. Mingyu tak peduli. Dibalasnya dengan menunjukkan satu jari tengahnya tanda ia tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Beruntungnya perjalanan yang sempat menegangkan hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Motor _sport_ nya memasuki area kampus. Masih sekitar 100 meter dari parkiran mahasiswa. Namun hatinya tiba-tiba berdegub kencang.

Sosok itu.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Berjalan sedikit tergesa.

Mingyu yakin mereka bernasib sama. Sama-sama hampir terlambat.

Ditepikan motornya dan berjalan pelan menyamai langkah Wonwoo.

"Mau ku antar hyung?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu yang tiba-tiba. Berfikir sebentar. Lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung naik diboncengan Mingyu.

"Jja!"

Mingyu tersenyum dibalik helm birunya. Di lajukannya motor menuju parkir mahasiswa. Parkiran hampir penuh. Wonwoo turun dari motor dengan tergesa.

"Gomawo. Aku ujian di lantai 3. Duluan"

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat setelah tersenyum sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya. Seperti yang ia dengar bahwa seniornya seorang mantan atlet lari, karena tak berapa lama ia melihat Wonwoo sudah berada di lantai tiga dengan terengah.

Mingyu yang baru saja tersadar langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang untung saja berada disebelah parkiran mahasiswa. Sedikit terlambat.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu berlalu. Sejak hari itu Mingyu sengaja berangkat di jam yang sama dengan hari pertama ujian akhir semester. Namun hingga saat ini ia belum bertemu kembali dengan kakak tingkatnya.

Sebenarnya hari ini sudah tidak ada kelas, namun ia masih harus ke kampus untuk melihat hasil ujian. Dan maksud lain seperti melihat keadaan kakak tingkatnya, _maybe_?

Sungcheol berdiri di depan kelas yang digunakan mahasiswa semester satu. Pandangannya menyusuri kelas seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ming! Ikut aku ke ruang BEM!" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

Sungcheol berdecak kesal " _Hurry_!"

Dengan malas Mingyu mengikuti langkah Sungcheol ke ruangan BEM di lantai tiga. Sudah banyak pengurus BEM disana. Rapat sudah mulai sekitar limabelas menit lalu. Ia memilih duduk disamping Sungcheol dan Jimin di bangku paling belakang, dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Pengelihatannya yang sedikit buruk membuatnya memicingkan mata melihat sederet tulisan pada _white board._ _Kunjungan Industri…._ _...Sie dokumentasi: Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Mingyu..._ _"What the?"_

Ditepuknya bahu Jimin. Jimin menoleh "Kenapa ada nama ku di depan?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dagunya menunjuk narator rapat. "Seungwoo yang memasukkan nama mu"

Mingyu sudah akan mengumpat, namun seketika maniknya menemukan sosok Wonwoo di barisan paling depan. Diurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat temannya setelah tau Wonwoo menjadi salah satu panitia acara.

Selama rapat tak ada yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu selain memandangi Wonwoo. Tak memperdulikan apa yang mereka bahas. Mingyu hanya peduli dengan sang ketua senat mahasiswa yang sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya atau membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Mari kita biarkan Mingyu menikmati menjadi _secret admire_ seorang Jeon Wonwoo sedikit lagi.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ngebosenin ya? :"))

Sabar yaa, chapter 1-2 ini sengaja fokus ke kehidupan perkuliahan meanie. Chapter depan baru ada perkembangan hubungan mereka mau dibawa kemanaa~~

Jangan lupa review biar aku semangat lanjutin cerita. Kalo reviewnya sedikit ntar aku pundung gimana :"))


	4. Chapter 3

**Pukul 04.56 KST**

Waktu dimana orang-orang masih bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam selimut, melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Berbedadengan dua orang laki-laki yang saat ini duduk diatas lantai dingin sambil meluruskan kakinya di depan bangunan perkuliahan. Kantung mata tercetak jelas di bawah manik rubahnya. Semalaman ia terjaga dengan terus membaca novel _romance_ demi dapat berangkat pukul 04.00 pagi untuk mengikuti kegiatan Kunjungan Industri.

Lainhalnya dengan Seungkwan yang masih terlihat segar, karena semalam ia meninggalkan Wonwoo tidur dengan nyenyak. Wonwoo sengaja menginap di apartemen sahabatnya sejak jaman _senior high school_ ini agar dapat berangkat bersama dengan motor _matic_ milik Seungkwan.

Padahal sudah disebutkan dengan jelas pada selebaran resmi dari BEM yang berisi pengumuman kegiatan kunjungan industri, bahwa harus berkumpul di kampus pukul 05.00 karena bus akan berangkat menuju tujuan Industri pukul 05.30.

Tapi…

"Won, aku ngantuk." Seungkwan menguap lebar sambil memeluk ranselnya.

Wonwoo yang mendengar hanya menolehkan kepalanya pada Seungkwan.

Datar.

Tidak ada ekspresi di dalamnya. Tapi Seungkwan tau itu adalah sebuah ancaman untuknya agar diam.

Ya, Wonwoo sebenarnya juga sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Tapi bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tujuan belum datang. Jangankan bus, bahkan mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti kunjungan industri saat ini -setelah Wonwoo hitung- baru terlihat duabelas orang.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Tau begini ia lebih memilih ikut tidur dengan Seungkwan semalam.

Disenderkannya tubuhnya pada dinding. Duduk bersedekap.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah banyak orang yang datang" Titah Wonwoo pada Seungkwan yang dibalas cebikan.

15 menit..

20 menit…

30 menit….

Wonwoo terbangun ketika tubuhnya diguncangkan oleh Seungkwan. Sudah pukul 05.30 dan sudah banyak mahasiswa berdatangan. Wonwoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Seungkwan menoleh, "Kemana?"

"Toilet"

"Aku akan menghampiri Oh Hani." Wonwoo melihat gerombolan perempuan di dekat gerbang kampus, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Oke"

Wonwoo berjalan menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari parkiran mahasiswa.

Ia disana.

Kim Mingyu.

Baru saja turun dari motor besar kesayangannya. Di punggungnya terdapat tas berbentuk persegi, tidak terlalu besar. Sepertinya tas kamera. Celana bahan hitam dan kemeja putih - _dresscode_ acara kunjungan industri- dirangkap _hoodie_ biru-abu terlihat begitu pas dikenakannya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Ia dengan wajah mengantuk tetap berlalu menuju toilet. Sekedar menuntaskan panggilan alam dan membasuh wajah.

Setelah merasa sedikit segar Wonwoo keluar dari toilet, melewati parkiran mahasiswa, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Dan… masih ada Mingyu disana sedang memperhatiakan Wonwoo. Alisnya bertautan.

Apakah ada yang salah Ming?

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak fokus mendengarkan materi yang dibawakan oleh seorang wanita perwakilan dari Industri Kosmetik yang memproduksi produk _Etude_. Efek samping tablet anti mual yang diminum sebelum perjalanan masih tertinggal. Manik rubahnya tampak sedikit sayu menahan kantuk.

 _Ckrek ckrek_

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap asal suara shuter dibelakangnya. Ada Mingyu disana sedang melakukan sesi dokumentasi. Manik mereka bertemu, namun hanya sebentar.

Wonwoo mencoba fokus kembali pada wanita pemberi materi, namun gagal. Penjelasan yang menurut Wonwoo cukup membosankan. Diliriknya Kyulkyung yang duduk disebelah kirinya tengah fokus mendengarkan materi. Dicolek bahu Kyulkyung.

"Kyung. Ada minum?"

"Jangan di habisin." Kyulkyung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan diterima Wonwoo dengan bahagia. Perempuan itu mendekatkan badannya kearah Wonwoo sedikit berbisik. "Seungkwan mana? Tumben kepisah."

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Nyabe kali"

Kyulkyung terkikik mendengar jawaban sang ketua senat. Eunji yang duduk disebelah kanan Wonwoo ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hingga ketiga orang teman sekelas itu mulai membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting sekedar mengurangi kebosanan.

Lima belas menit kemudian seminar pengenalan produk selesai. Para mahasiswa kemudian diajak menuju ruangan display. Inilah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para kaum hawa. Mereka menyerbu berbagai produk kosmetik yang tersedia dan dapat dibeli dengan harga lebih murah.

"Mumpung murah beli yang banyak" Kyulkyung dan Eunji yang semula jalan berdampingan dengan Wonwoo langsung ikut mengerubungi rak-rak kosmetik.

Wonwoo menggeleng maklum. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan sahabatnya juga sedang berburu BB Cream. Di rak sebelah kiri, di bagian lip tint dan berbagai macam pewarna bibir terlihat mantan kekasihnya -Lisa- dan teman-temannya sedang memilih warna yang mereka inginkan.

Wonwoo yang bingung mulai menghampiri rak hand lotion. Berbagai macam varian aroma ada disana. Mulai dari _banana, strawberry, mango_ hingga _rose_. Uhuk. Rose.

Diambilnya hand lotion aroma mango dan strawberry lalu menghampiri kasir di pojok ruangan. Sudah ada Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang menunggunya disana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Ckrek_

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Hyung silahkan kalau mau berpose di depan sana, biar aku yang fotokan"

Seungkwan yang mendengarnya dengan senang hati menarik lengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo di depan tulisan _'Etude House'._

 _Ckrek_

 _Ckrek_

Mingyu tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya. Dalam foto itu senyum Wonwoo terlihat kaku, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Gyuuu.. Aku juga mau."

Beberapa anak perempuan semester tiga tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa kurang nyaman segera beranjak menjauh menuju kasir. Dibayarnya barang belanjaannya dan segera pergi menuju bus bersama Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.07 KST

Setelah selesai mengunjungi industri herbal, bus tidak langsung melaju menuju Seoul. Kali ini bus berhenti sejenak untuk makan malam di salah satu rest area, berjarak kurang lebih satu jam dari Sungkyunkwan University. Disaat teman-teman lainnya berburu oleh-oleh, Wonwoo duduk sendirian di dalam bus dengan gelisah.

Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal kerja malam di salah satu klinik 24 jam dan harus tiba disana pukul 21.00. Namun apa daya saat ini teman-temannya masih asik berbelanja dan ia yakin akan selesai minimal 30 menit kedepan. Dalam keadaan bus yang gelap Wonwoo mencoba tidur kembali untuk mengurangi rasa kesal.

Bus sedikit bergoyang, menandakan ada orang yang naik ke dalam bus. Ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan mu?"

Wonwoo yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, membenarkan masker hitam yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin diusik. Perempuan dengan tubuh sedikit berisi bernama Kyla itu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada selisih tiga bangku dari bangku milik Wonwoo. Teman seangkatannya semasa _senior high school_ itu sudah cukup paham dengan sifat Wonwoo.

 _Pasti ada yang membuatnya kesal - Kyla_

Tidak lama kemudian bus kembali sedikit bergoyang. Dengan pencahayaan yang minim Wonwoo melihat Mingyu masuk ke dalam bus. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyla. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan. Sesekali Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang terlihat curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyla mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Wonwoo.

 _Ngapain nunjuk-nunjuk? - Wonwoo_

 **TBC**

Ternyata hubungan mereka masih belum jelas. Seperti perasaan dia ke aku, makin lama makin gk jelas :"))

Makin lama ceritanya makin ngebosenin ya :"))


	5. Chapter 4

Malam semakin larut. Suasana klinik sudah mulai lengang. Satu persatu pasien pulang setelah melakukan pemeriksaan. Hanya tinggal beberapa pasien lagi, namun bukan berarti pekerjaan Wonwoo selesai begitu saja.

Beberapa laporan harian klinik dan laporan pengeluaran obat harus ia kerjakan. Sedangkan proposal tugas akhir belum ia sentuh kembali setelah akhirnya di acc oleh Profesor Cha tepat sebelum kunjungan industri.

Setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah memiliki judul yang jelas untuk proposal tugas akhirnya.

 _Tringg_

Suara notif pada smartphone mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari laporan harian klinik yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ada satu comment instagram di postingan lawasnya.

Hmm.. **kimmingyu**?

"Anak semester satu tau dari mana akun ku?" Gumam Wonwoo karena ia tidak pernah membeberkan akun instagramnya selain pada teman sekelasnya.

👤 J_nonu

(Bayangin foto Wonu pakai kacamata dan sweater kuning)

💬 ❤ Disukai oleh lalisa, boo_semoks dan 46 lainnya

 **kimmingyu** aku memiliki foto candid sunbae saat kunjungan industri kemarin. Boleh minta kontak sunbae?

Hmm... - Wonwoo

 **J_nonu** kontak apa? Line atau whatsapp?

 **kimmingyu** line saja sunbae

 **J_nonu** oke, ini id ku jwwoo96

* * *

 **22.36**

 **Kim Mingyu add you by ID**

 **Kim Mingyu** : Selamat malam sunbae

 **Jwwoo96** Iya malam

 **Kim Mingyu** : aku punya beberapa foto candid sunbae kemarin. Tunggu sebentar

 _(send picture)_

 _(send picture)_

 **Jwwoo96** Ohh hasilnya lumayan bagus

terima kasih

 **Kim Mingyu** : Sebenarnya aku masih punya beberapa

Tapi hasilnya kurang bagus

Oh ada satu lagi

 _(send picture)_

 **Jwwoo96** Sepertinya kamera mu sering terarah pada ku kemarin

 **Kim Mingyu** : apakah terlihat jelas sunbae?

Hahaha

 _read_

 _Dugaan ku benar? - Wonwoo_

 **Jwwoo96** Kemarin saat di bus aku melihat mu berbicara dengan Kyla

Ada apa?

 **Kim Mingyu:** oh, itu!

Aku hanya bertanya padanya siapa senior semester 5 yang mudah diajak diskusi

 **Jwwoo96** Hanya itu saja?

 **Kim Mingyu** : ne sunbae

 **Jwwoo96** Lalu kenapa menunjukku?

 **Kim Mingyu** : ah, Kyla bilang Wonwoo sunbae orang yang baik.

Jadi aku ingin berkenalan dengan sunbae

Kedua alis Wonwoo terangkat. Wonwoo bukan seorang psikolog, namun ia bisa melihat karakter seseorang hanya dari tatapan mata, terlebih lagi balasan line Mingyu barusan semakin memperkuat dugaannya. Wonwoo adalah orang yang sangat peka, dan ia melihat ada suatu yang special pada diri Mingyu sejak awal melihatnya di kantin. Wonwoo yakin bahwa Mingyu, dia-

Gay.

* * *

20.12

 **Jwwoo96** Aku tunggu di meja no. 18

Kau ingin makan apa?

 **Rose** 🌹: mianhae aku sedikit terlambat, pesankan dulu untuk ku seperti biasa

 **Jwwoo96** Oke

 _read_

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat balasan dari Rose yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia melirik jam pada smartphonenya. Pukul 20.23 KST, sudah lewat 23 menit dari waktu janjian mereka. Namun bagi Wonwoo bukan masalah menunggu sedikit lama demi bertemu dengan 'sahabatnya'

Sesuai permintaan Rose, ia memesan satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi pedas sedang dan segelas ice lemon tea untuk Rose dan satu porsi jumbo nasi goreng seafood tidak pedas untuknya sendiri.

Disesapnya ice coca cola dalam gelasnya yang tinggal separuh. Sepasang maniknya tak lepas dari smartphone yang terus ia genggam. Ibu jari menggulir layar smartphone, memperlihatkan chat terakhirnya dengan Mingyu sekitar pukul 19.55 tadi.

Ada perasaan asing yang dulu pernah ia rasakan namun selalu ia abaikan. Wonwoo yang selalu bisa membaca perasaan orang lain terkadang buta untuk membaca perasaannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya ada sebuah penyangkalan didalam dirinya terhadap perasaan asing yang ia rasakan.

Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Mingyu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya pada sosoknya. Namun semua pikiran itu selalu ia yakini sebagai bentuk kekaguman saja, tidak lebih.

Bagaimanapun juga terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Mingyu adalah lelaki tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi-proporsional, kulit tan-nya terlihat memukau, cerdas, easy going, apa pun yang ia kenakan selalu terlihat epik di tubuhnya. Tak ada kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan sosok Mingyu selain 'Perfect!'

Kursi di hadapan Wonwoo berderak akibat kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai. Rose duduk dihadapannya dengan memperlihatkan raut menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo menunggu lama.

"Aku tidak akan beralasan. Maaf terlambat"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Rose.

"Sudah jadi pesan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

Setelah meletakkan tas rajut merah muda yang Wonwoo berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya Februari tahun lalu, Rose mengikat rambutnya yang semula ia gerai menjadi ekor kuda. Wonwoo memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Rose lakukan. Ketika jemarinya menelusup pada helaian aburnya, ketika leher jenjangnya terekspose, ketika sepasang maniknya menatapnya lekat tepat dimaniknya, semua Wonwoo rekam dengan baik dalam benaknya.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Cukup baginya untuk mengagumi sahabatnya dalam diam.

"So, masih belum move on?"

Wonwoo tersedak ice coca cola begitu mendengar pertanyaan Rose barusan. Hidungnya perih karena soda yang ia minum keluar dari hidungnya. Rose menepuk punggung Wonwoo, khawatir dengan reaksi berlebihannya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Wonwoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Harap-harap cemas perasaannya yang sudah ia tutupi masih terlihat jelas.

"Move on. Bukankah sudah dua tahun? Dengan Jennie?"

Wonwoo bernafas lega.

"Kau tau aku seperti apa. Sudah terlalu sayang. Susah untuk melupakannya."

Rose terdiam beberapa saat sambil tangannya mengaduk nasi goreng kimchi pesanannya yang belum lama datang.

"Sesusah itu kah? Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar"

Wonwoo tersenyum pada kunyahannya.

"Bagi ku belum terlalu lama"

Bahkan aku belum move on dari mu setelah tujuh tahun - Wonwoo

"Lalu? Siapa kali ini yang sedang mendekati mu?"

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu. Nanti aku ceritakan"

Kim Jennie, mantan kekasih Wonwoo sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dipertemukan melalui permainan roleplayer, belum pernah sekalipun bertemu. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui whatsapp dan line saja. Seperti pasangan ldr lainnya, rasa percaya dan kesetiaan mereka diuji setiap saat. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengetahui fakta bahwa ia diduakan dari seorang temannya yang juga tinggal di Incheon.

Sejak awal Wonwoo tak pernah bermain-main dengan Jennie, ia serius dengan perasaannya. Dua tahun ia sungguh belum bisa move on dari seorang Jennie karena ia mencoba memberikan semua perasaan yang tulus pada perempuan cantik itu. Namun di dalam hatinya, tak dipungkiri bahwa masih ada ruang yang lebih besar bagi Rose.

Rose merapihkan liptintnya setelah seporsi nasi goreng kimchi habis tidak bersisa. Kemudian atensinya ia tujukan pada Wonwoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghabiskan porsi jumbonya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

To the point.

Wonwoo menyerahkan smartphonenya, menunjukkan chat dari Mingyu pada Rose. Rose membacanya dari awal hingga akhir.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, ia menganga.

"Dia... Laki-laki?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Gay?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya, "maybe"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hell, no!"

Rose terkikik melihat Wonwoo mendelik. "Aku hanya bercanda. Siapa tau kau ada perasaan padanya."

Aku yang masih ada perasaan pada mu - Wonwoo

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sambil menatap layar smartphonenya.

"Molla"

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu Wonwoo meladeni chat dari Mingyu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hoobaenya ingin mendiskusikan masalah perkuliahan dengannya. Karena yang Mingyu lakukan selama ini adalah menanyakan keadaannya, kabarnya, proposalnya, sidangnya, dan sebuah ajakan makan malam.

Keraguan Wonwoo selama ini sudah terjawab ketika ia mengiyakan ajakan hoobaenya untuk makan malam.

Wonwoo yang memilih tempat untuk pertemuan pertama mereka-hanya mereka berdua-. Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo dengan motor sportnya tepat waktu. Wonwoo merasa sedikit heran bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengetahui rumahnya hanya dengan petunjuk seadanya yang ia berikan satu hari sebelumnya.

"Kemarin aku sudah kesini untuk mencari rumah sunbae. Beberapa kali aku bertanya pada orang karena sunbae bilang tidak punya paket data untuk shareloc."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Hatinya sedikit menghangat.

Tempat yang Wonwoo pilih adalah kedai ramen langanannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan, memilih menu yang akan mereka santap.

Wonwoo dengan takoyaki, dry ramen dan segelas ice tea sedangkan Mingyu hanya memesan segelas ice lemon tea.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Mingyu menggeleng sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa makan ramen"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ada perasaan tidak enak pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak bilang pada ku?"

"Karena sunbae ingin makan disini"

Ada kecanggungan disaat menunggu pesanan tiba. Segala topik pembicaraan Mingyu lontarkan untuk mengurangi suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

Mingyu mengeluarkan kantong plastik dari dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk sunbae"

Wonwoo membuka kantong plastik dan menemukan dua botol kopi favoritnya dan satu blister obat.

"Omeprazole?"

Mingyu tersenyum kembali. Ia terlihat salah tingkah

"Sunbae bilang suka sekali dengan kopi itu tapi memiliki asam lambung kronis. Obat itu hanya sekedar antisipasi"

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana Mingyu mengingat hal-hal kecil yang pernah ia sampaikan seperti keadaan lambungnya yang buruk, atau merk kopi favoritnya yang selalu ia beli.

Hmm... Apa tadi aku bilang ia menyukainya?

Hampir 40 menit mereka habiskan untuk menghabiskan makanan dan berbincang kecil-hanya Wonwoo yang makan-. Ketika akan membayar makanan Mingyu beranjak terlebih dahulu sebelum Wonwoo

"Sunbae tolong jaga jaket ku"

Dan berakhir dengan Mingyu yang membayar semua tagihan makanan. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang Wonwoo pesan.

Mereka sudah berada di atas motor sport Mingyu. Bersiap akan meninggalkan kedai.

"Sunbae ingin pergi kemana lagi?"

"Kita pulang saja"

"Oh... Baiklah"

Apakah ada yang salah?

Wonwoo merasakan ada perbedaan sikap setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Kaca helm yang dikenakan Mingyu pada saat mereka berangkat selalu terbuka agar dapat berbincang dengan leluasa, namun saat diperjalanan pulang kaca helmnya tertutup dengan rapat.

Wonwoo merasa tidak melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti berkata kasar hingga membuat Mingyu marah padanya. Namun sikap Mingyu yang berubah drastis membuat Wonwoo sedikit resah.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap tidak memiliki niatan untuk membuka kaca helmnya dan memilih langsung melajukan motornya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

 **TBC**

Nulis cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata itu ternyata susah 😭😭

Maaf kalau chapter ini tulisannya terlalu berantakan


	6. Chapter 5

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka pada senja di hari Senin, kegiatan chating antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin intens. Beberapa kali mereka berjanji untuk bertemu diluar jam kuliah dengan alasan makan siang atau makan malam bersama. Hanya ada rasa nyaman dan resah pada diri Wonwoo ketika chat yang tanpa ia sadari selau ia nanti tiap detiknya tiba. Ia tidak menyangka akan begitu menyenangkan ketika ia tak sengaja memikirkan tentang lelaki yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dulu Wonwoo sangat yakin dengan orientasi seksualnya, ia seorang lelaki straight, hanya menyukai seorang perempuan. Terbukti dengan perasaannya pada Rose dan Jennie. Namun kali ini ia tidak memungkiri bahwa sejak dulu ia juga pernah mengagumi sosok lelaki lain namun perasaan itu ia buang jauh-jauh dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai bentuk kekaguman.

Setelah berdebat dengan perasaan dan harga dirinya. Akhirnya ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa ia adalah seorang biseksual.

Wonwoo hingga saat ini masih memiliki perasaan pada Rose. Namun dilain sisi ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan hadirnya Mingyu. Dinding kokoh yang ia bangun sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. Berbagai perdebatan dalam hatinya masih menyangkal perasaannya pada Mingyu.

 **Kim Mingyu** Wonu-ya apa kau yakin tidak ingin aku hadir di sidang proposal mu?

Aku bisa membatalkan janji dengan Minhyun demi diri mu

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Mingyu. Besok adalah hari dimana ia harus maju untuk sidang proposalnya. Namun ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah dengan adanya Mingyu di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

 **Jwwoo96** Tentu saja aku yakin.

Kau ingin sidang ku lancar kan?

 **Kim Mingyu** tentu saja. Aku ingin semuanya lancar untuk mu

 **Jwwoo96** Kalau begitu tetap temani Minhyun sesuai rencana awal

 **Kim Mingyu** baiklah.

Padahal aku ingin sekali datang

 **Jwwoo96** _andwae_!

 **Kim Mingyu** kenapa?

Apa kau takut kehilangan konsentrasi bila melihat ku?

"Kau tau alasannya kenapa masih bertanya" Gumam Wonwoo sambil jemarinya bergerak membalas pesan Mingyu.

 **Jwwoo96** Anggap saja begitu

 **Kim Mingyu** baiklah baiklah

Kita bertemu setelah sidang mu selesai

Bagaimana dengan makan siang?

 **Jwwoo96** Ok!

Sampai jumpa besok

 **Kim Mingyu** semoga sidang mu lancar! Fighting!

Wonwoo melemparkan smartphonenya pada bantal lalu berguling-guling diatas kasur empuknya, memekik tertahan seperti perawan yang tengah dilanda asmara. Mengabaikan notebooknya yang masih menampilkan slide power point yang akan ia tampilkan pada sidang esok hari.

Hatinya saat ini sedang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Begitu melimpah hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

Perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan pada seorang laki-laki, ternyata tidak buruk.

* * *

Begitu pagi menjelang, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tentang menu makan siang yang dijanjikan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo begitu konsentrasi pada materi-materi yang akan ia sampaikan pada sidang proposal siang nanti. Keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan mengingat ia sebenarnya adalah seorang pecundang yang selalu demam panggung. Wonwoo hanya dapat berdoa semoga presentasinya berjalan lancar tanpa harus mengulang judul baru lagi.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang.

Berada di dalam ruangan pentagon, dengan remote di tangan kirinya yang bergetar gugup. Pasangan suami istri yang menjadi dosen pembimbing Wonwoo mengamati setiap slide yang ditampilkan dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Wonwoo ucapkan dengan sesekali mencatat point-point penting pada satu jilid print out proposal milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdebar-debar menunggu tanggapan Profesor Nam sebagai dosen penguji. Ia sudah begitu pasrah ketika dosen dengan aksen Busan yang lucu namun tegas mulai memecah keheningan.

"Bilangan asam?"

Wonwoo semakin gugup.

"Satu sampel minyak yang akan digunakan diuji sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam satu pabrik tiga sampel, sedangkan dalam proposal kau akan menguji sampel minyak dari tiga pabrik. Benar begitu?"

"Benar Profesor"

"Tiga terlalu banyak. Cukup satu saja"

Wonwoo terdiam.

Perkataan Profesor Nam membawa para dosen ke dalam sebuah diskusi panas. Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri di podium harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan dosen. Mahasiswa yang datang –kebanyakan teman sekelasnya dan beberapa adik tingkat yang memburu point— memberikan semangat dengan mengacungkan love sign namun dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari Wonwoo. Mereka terkikik.

"Baiklah, setelah kami diskusikan.. kami memberi keringanan dengan pengambilan sampel dari satu pabrik saja."

Raut kelegaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Wonwoo setelah mendengar keputusan Profesor Nam. Ia menutup sidang proposalnya dengan bahagia, meskipun print out proposal yang dikembalikan padanya penuh dengan coretan tinta merah, setidaknya ia tidak harus mengganti judul proposalnnya dengan judul baru. Ia tetap bahagia.

* * *

 **Kim Mingyu** aku sudah sampai di depan gang

.

Wonwoo mengambil jaket yang ia taruh sembarangan di ruang tamu milik halmeoninya. Ia dengan sedikit tergesa berlari keluar rumah dengan membawa helm kesayangannya, menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah menunggu di depan gang.

Mingyu melihat kedatangan Wonwoo, langkahnya ringan dengan sedikit berlari. Terlihat raut bahagia di wajah lelaki yang dulu diam-diam ia kagumi. Ia yakin hal baik sedang menghinggapi diri Wonwoo.

"Ingin sesuatu untuk makan siang?"

Wonwoo yang begitu bersemangat langsung duduk diboncengan Mingyu.

"Sup bola daging. Aku ingin sup bola daging"

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang terdengar ceria namun tidak dapat menutupi kegugupan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengetahuinya karena di akhir kalimat suara Wonwoo terdengar bergetar.

Kecanggungan kembali melanda namun kali ini mereka abaikan ketika motor melaju menuju kedai sup bola daging yang tak jauh dari kampus. Begitu sampai Wonwoo memesan sup bola daging porsi jumbo sedangkan Mingyu dengan porsi biasa tanpa mie.

(bilang aja bakso, gaya banget sop bola daging)

Beberapa kali pergi makan bersama dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai paham dengan kebiasaan lelaki tampan disampingnya. Mulai dari Mingyu yang tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak karena trauma obesitas, menghindari segala olahan mie karena setelahnya hanya akan ia muntahkan kembali, tidak menyukai kulit ayam, potongan daging, makanan bertekstur lembek dan nasi. Setelah mengetahui kebiasaan Mingyu, secara naluri Wonwoo akan menyisihkan lauknya dan diberikan pada Mingyu untuk dimakan.

Seperti saat ini, ketika pesanan mereka sudah datang, Wonwoo langsung memotong sebagian bola daging miliknya dan diberikan pada mangkok Mingyu.

"Tidak kurang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Porsi ku lebih besar. Kau harus makan dengan benar."

Setelahnya Wonwoo bergidik ketika Mingyu menumpahkan sambal pada mangkoknya. Satu lagi kebiasaan Mingyu yang Wonwoo ketahui, lelaki itu sangat menyukai makanan pedas.

"Bagaimana dengan sidang mu?"

Mingyu berbicara disela kunyahannya. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, senyum bahagia kembali terlukis di wajahnya

"Sangat baik!"

"Aku tak menyangka Profesor Nam akan memberikan keringanan untuk ku. Benar-benar diluar ekspektasi"

Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi cerita Wonwoo yang kelewat semangat. Ada sedikit penyesalan di raut wajahnya ketika tidak dapat menyaksikan moment yang tidak akan terulang kembali karena permintaan Wonwoo untuk tidak menghadiri sidangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan mu?"

Wonwoo balik bertanya tentang perjalanan Mingyu dan Minhyun sejak pagi tadi dengan beberapa temannya di pantai. Mingyu yang memiliki hobby fotografi kerap diajak teman-temannya untuk sekedar menjadi fotografer sukarela.

"Begitulah. Tidak ada hal yang menarik"

Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Di tengah perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba hujan lebat."

"Lalu?"

"Basah tentu saja"

.

 _Hmm ambigu –Kim Mingyu_

.

Wonwoo pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat Mingyu dan kembali melahap bola daging yang masih separuh.

"Jaket ku water proof, tapi tidak dengan celana ku."

"Kau hujan-hujanan?"

Mingyu sedikit berjengit ketika tanpa aba-aba tangan Wonwoo mengusap pahanya yang berbalut jeans biru. Sedikit lembab.

Mingyu berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan sepihak.

"Sekarang sudah kering hyung."

"Begitu sampai rumah kau harus segera mandi" Titah Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatir yang begitu kentara. Mingyu kembali tersenyum mengiyakan.

Semenjak dekat dengan Wonwoo entah mengapa ia menjadi pribadi yang sedikit berbeda. Kebiasaannya untuk berkata kasar sedikit-demi sedikit ia kurangi karena Wonwoo yang sedari kecil diajarkan tata krama tidak menyukai kata-kata umpatan. Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu juga mulai berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya karena Wonwoo yang memintanya untuk lebih terbuka. Selain itu perhatian Wonwoo pada hal-hal remeh –bagi Mingyu— membuat Mingyu selalu tersenyum disela lamunannya.

Setelah selesai makan siang Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki tujuan hanya berputar-putar menyusuri jalanan di sekitar kampus.m

"Ingin kemana lagi setelah ini?"

Wonwoo yang memang tidak memiliki tujuan menggeleng.

"Kita pulang saja."

.

Lagi—

.

Setelah Wonwoo mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Mingyu kembali mengunci mulutnya rapat seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. Kaca helm kembali di turunkan. Motor melaju menuju rumah halmeonnie Wonwoo dengan keheningan.

Hal yang sama terulang kembali seperti sebelumnya. Begitu Wonwoo turun dari boncengan, Mingyu pergi begitu saja tanpa membuka helm full face-nya, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Mingyu yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Sebelum-sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kelakuan Mingyu karena setelah kejadian itu Mingyu akan bersikap biasa saja dalam chat-nya sehingga Wonwoo tidak pernah membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Namun kejadian barusan membuatnya berfikir kembali, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Mingyu.

Wonwoo memasuki pekarangan rumah halmeonninya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Moodnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Saat ini tidak ada orang di dalam rumah sehingga Wonwoo bisa leluasa membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk tanpa harus terkena omelan neneknya. Kepingan rubahnya ia pejamkan untuk mengurangi perasaan kecewa di dalam hatinya. Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk membuka hatinya pada lelaki tampan itu. Namun sikap Mingyu padanya membuatnya kecewa seketika.

Baru akan terlelap tiba-tiba saja smartphonenya bergetar.

.

 _ **Kim Mingyu is calling—**_

.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Ya?"

"Wonu-ya. Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku di depan rumah halmeonnie."

Seketika Wonwoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa. Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa bahagia mendapati Mingyu duduk diatas motornya dengan helm berada di spion motor.

Wonwoo melihat seulas senyum penyesalan tersemat di bibir Mingyu.

"Maaf—"

Ada jeda

"Bukannya aku marah. Hanya sedikit kecewa—"

.

.

.

.

"karena sebenarnya aku ingin bersama mu lebih lama."

Wonwoo merona. Ia bungkam –lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Mingyu kemudian membuka ransel merahnya. Menyerahkan benda yang baru saja ia beli.

"Untuk mu. Permohonan maaf"

Wonwoo meraih pemberian Mingyu dengan tatapan kosong –masih sedikit shock— dan mendekapnya, telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya erat, ia ingin berteriak.

"Selamat untuk sidang mu"

"Terimakasih"

Suara Wonwoo terdengar sedikit serak. Sarat akan perasaan yang membuncah.

Deru motor sport kembali terdengar setelah kali ini Mingyu berpamitan dengan benar pada Wonwoo. Meninggalkan lelaki tampan namun lebih dominan terlihat manis ini memekik kegirangan.

* * *

👤 J_nonu

(foto buket bunga)

❤💬 Disukai oleh Kimmingyu, queen_rossey dan 22 lainnya

Terimakasih untuk bunganya :)

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter ini membuat ku galau...


End file.
